Sonic Magic!
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land in Camelot with no idea on how they got there! Why and How? FIRST CROSSOVER! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON WITH IT AND HOW TO IMPROVE?


The TARDIS hit the forest floor with a thud and a bang as a tiny explosion happened inside, a tall floppy haired man in a bowtie and a fez on top of his head ran out grinning at his red headed companion choking on a cloud of smoke.

"What happened this time?" Amy gasped.

"I don't know but it sure was fun!" He yelled.

"Why do you have that ridiculous thing on your head?" She asked with a frown.

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now... fezzes are cool," The Doctor said stroking it fondly.

"Not on Earth," she argued.

"Why make them then?" He smirked only to receive a glare from the woman.

"Where are we Doctor?"

"I don't know but I think we are going to find out HELLO!" He yelled waving at a raven haired boy who ran towards them with a mixture of fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Hello sir," he whispered cheeks flushing.

"Where..."

"What's that on your head?" The boy asked.

"A fez now can you please tell us..."

"Look sorry I'm in a rush have you by any chance seen a deer coming this way?" He asked before gasping, the Doctor spun round to follow the boy's trail of sight and saw a deer's hoof peeking out from beneath the blue box.

"Um..." He said straightening his bowtie, "Yes."

The boy let out a sigh of relief and smiled goofily at the two travellers, "THANK YOU! That deer was a sorceress in disguise trying to kill the king when out hunting what are you names?"

"My name is Amy Pond and this is the Doctor," She smiled shaking the boy's hand.

"Is that a real name?"

"Yes I chose it! What did you say about a sorceress and where are we AND Mr... Goofy who's the king?" The Doctor asked standing directly in front of the surprised man.

"Wow how much mead have you drunk? The king is King Arthur of..."

"King Arthur? NO WAY!" Laughed the Doctor patting him hard on the back, "who are you then?"

"My name is Merlin Doctor."

"MERLIN! WOW!" Yelled the man, "I am a big fan!"

"Fan?"

"Ignore him Merlin he's drunk on poisonous fumes is Arthur around?" Amy asked with a smile that made Merlin flush.

"T...Through the clearing."

"MAGIC MERLIN!" The Doctor yelped making the other two jump.

"What are you talking about?" Stammered Merlin beginning to pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Magic's banned in Camelot I can't use it!" Said Merlin stumbling to a stop after realising he'd revealed himself.

"BANNED NO! NO! NO!" Yelled the Doctor spinning round until he got dizzy and fell on the floor.

"So what magic is this?" Merlin asked getting bored of the screaming man on the floor.

""Not magic more..."

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey," whispered the Doctor wiping his muddy knees off.

"In other words time travelling sciencey stuff," giggled Amy.

"You travel in time?" Merlin gasped eyes widening.

"Yes! It's amazing!" She sighed.

"If I could travel in time I would change so much..." Merlin whispered thinking of Freya and Morgana before pushing them away as a voice appeared from nowhere.

"M E R L I N!"

"Oh god you have to hide that thing!" Yelped the boy pointing at the TARDIS.

"Don't abuse the box! I will hide it! But only to avoid the abuse!" The Doctor snapped disappearing with the TARDIS and then appearing from mid air just as a blonde haired boy arrived.

"Merlin what's taken you so long?"

"Hello sire!" Yelled the Doctor putting his arm around the blondes shoulders, "I'm the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor? Would you kindly GET OFF ME! He yelled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Snarled Amy.

"Arthur I found them wandering around in these weird clothes they don't really know where they are can't we just take them to Gaius and fix them up?" Merlin asked.

Arthur hesitantly nodded and beckoned for them to follow.

"Thanks Mag..." The Doctor stopped mid sentence as Merlin glared angrily at him, "Merlin sir."

"Don't worry about it."

"So... Wasn't Camelot a legend?" Asked Amy once Merlin had run off in front.

"That's what I thought."

"Then how are we here?" Amy whispered.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his face paled slightly, "I think we need to find out but I fear we are stuck here for a while."

"GREAT!"


End file.
